warriorcats_erfindungfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Orchideenlied
(eng. Orchidsong) ist eine hübsche Kätzin mit weißem Fell und roter Musterun. Sie hatt eine rosa Nase und harte weiße Ballen. Ihre Krallen sind lang, ihre Zähne spitz. Ihr fell ist flauschig und mittellang. Namen -Orchideenjunges -Orchideenpfote -Orchideenlied Charakter sie ist eher zurückhaltend. Gegen die stichelein der anderen unternimmt sie selten etwas. Sie beweist das Geschick und die weiheit einer Heilerin aber auch den Mut das den Feuerigen Kampfsyle einer Kriegerin. Sie tut aus instinkt heraus oft das richtige, ihre Freundin Himmelpfote ist ihre wichtigste Stütze. Orchideenpfote bekommt von Himmelpfote sämtliche Prophezeihungen und Anweisungen. Später wird sie selbstsicherer, sie beweist sich immer öfter. Im Finsterwald ist sie Bodenständig und sehr gut mit Silber befreundet. Durch diese Freundschaft erlangt sie immer mehr kampfgeist. Auftritte Staffel1 - Tödliche Geheimnisse Orchideenjunges und Rosenjunges werden von Blutstropfen aufgezogen. Am Anfang wird Rosenjunges von Blutstropfen in die Kinderstube zurück geholt. Orchideenjunges bekommt von ihrer Schwester die Schult dafür. Im Bau hört sie zu wie Nachtjunges und Rosenjunges reden und Nachtjunges der roten Kätzin Kampftricks zeigt. Blitzjunges gesellt sich zu Orchideenjunges und erzählt das Nachtjunges ihn als Ente bezeichnet hatte. Orchideenjunges meint darauf hin das Nachtjunges selber aussieht wie eine Ente. Nachtjunges greift Orchideenjunges an, die verletzte wird und zu Aschenwolke in den Heilerbau gebracht wird. - Erwachter Blutdurst - Brennender Stern -Geschundenes Herz Am Anfang des Buches schimpft Orchideenlied über Haselpfote. der schüler hat schon wieder die Grenze übertreten und diesmal Beute erlegt. Blitzstern und ein paar andere sollen bringen ihn zurück. Orchideenlied sieht kurz nachdem die Gruppe weg ist ihre Tochter Falkensturz mit einem Kaninchen zum Heilerbau laufen. Orchideenlied merkt sofort das etwas nicht stimmt. Sie folgt ihrer Tochter die berichtet sie hatte den Hasen im wald gefunden und er sähe aus als hätten mehrere Katzen darauf eingehiebt. Orchideenlied bemerkt einen wiederlichen Geruch an dem Tier. Mondschein, die Heilerin des Clans, meint sie würde sich darum kümmern. Orchideenlied und Falkensturz bedanken sich und gehen zurück auf die Lichtung. Orchideenlied meldet sich freiwillig für eine Patroullie. Nach einer weile trifft sie Blitzstern der sagt das Haselpfote abgeholt wurde. Sie schnurrt und hofft das Haselpfote eine lekiton erteillt beommt. die Patroullie ist inzwischen weiter gegangen. Orchideenlied benutzt einen Trampelpfad. An der Klippe trifft sie die Gruppe. Ampferpfote begrüßt sie. Windkralle meint plötzlich das es gleich ärger geben würde. Orchideenlied sieht hinter der Kräutergube die Gestalten von Katzen die nach einer weile das Blitzclan Gebiet betreten. Ampferpfote fragt wer das ist worauf Windkralle knurrt es wären Haselpfote, Kratzpfote und Schwadenpfote. außerdem sagt er er könnte den Namen Haselpfote nicht mehr hören. Ampferpfote läuft los um Blitzstern bescheid zu sagen. Die anderen lauern den drei Moorclan Schülern auf um sie zu ,,empfangen" Die Krieger greifen an und halten die drei auf. Danach werden sie ins Lager geschafft weil ein Sturm aufzieht. Das Lager wird kurz darauf durch heftige Windböhen zerüttelt, eine Tannenspitze knickt ab und stürzt ins Lager. Schwadenpfote und Ampferpfote werden darunter begraben. Staffel2 -Gespaltene Pfade -Dunkle Kämpfe -Erstes Licht -Coras Weg Infos Familie Ihre Mutter war Cora, eine Kätzin aus dem weit entfernten Blattclan. Ihr vater war Taustern, der Anführer aus ihrem Heimatclan, dem Silberclan. Ihre Cousine ist Silber was Orchideenlied aber erst spät erfährt, ihr Cousin ist Silbers Bruder Wolke. Sie wird von Blutstropfen großgezogen ist aber nicht ihre leibliche Tochter. Rosensjunges, die leibliche Tochter von Blutstropfen und Orchideenjunges verstehen sich oft nicht gut aber es ist sicher das Rosenjunges im ernstfall sofort zu ihrer schwester halten würde. Orchideenlieds Ziehvater ist Eisstern der die beiden sehr liebt. Im 3. Buch der ersten Staffel Brennender Stern bekommt sie ein Junges von Moorkralle, dem mittlerweile 2.Anführer des Moorclans. Falkensturz und Orchideenlied sind sich in vielem ähnlich. Blitzstern wird ihr endgültiger Gefährte. Am Ende des letzten Buches der 1.Staffel gehen beide Spazieren. Blitzstern sagt das er es gut fände das der Schnee jetzt endlich schmilzt. Orchideenlied lacht und wirft ein das es perfekt ist wenn in 2 Monden die Jungen kommen. Blitzstern fragt wen sie meint da es außer Lilli und Silber keine Königin gibt und Silber würde in wenigen wochen werfen.Orchideenlied sieht ihr verschwörerisch an und meint: ,,Unsere Jungen du Spatzhirn. Ich erwarte Junge von dir." Liebschaften Sie verliebt sich zuerst in Moorpfote der sich aber eine ganze Zeit nicht blicken lässt. Danach führt sie eine Liebesbeziehung mit Regennase. Als dieser zu Regenstern wird und sie umbringen lassen will flüchtet sie in den Dunkelwald. Moorkralle trifft auf sie, beide verlieben sich erneut, sind einige Monde zusammen. als sie ihm erzählt das sie schwanger ist, verlässt er sie. Er hat eine neue Gefährtin und ist 2.Anführer. Orchideenlied zieht Falkenjunges alleine mit silber und einigen streunern auf. Später stößt Blitzsturm zu ihnen. Er hilft Falkenpfote zu trainieren. Orchideenlied erwiedert Blitzsturms Gefühle zuerst nicht. Nach dem Finalen Kampf gegen Regenstern geht er mit Orchideenlied, Falkensturz und den anderen Katzen zurück in den Wald über der Klippe. Orchideenlied wird Blitzsturms Gefährtin. Prophezeihungen 'Gleiches Blut wird sich bekämpfen....Denn wenn der Himmel sich dunkel färbt und Blitze die Nacht zerreißen. Dann wird Blut von den Dornen der schönsten Blume tropfen und der Anführer wird blutgetränkt! ''diese Prophezeihung wird von Mohnpfote im ersten Buch an Aschenwolke gegeben. In Erwachter Blutdurst überbringt Krähenpfote Himmelpfote diese Botschaft, Orchideenpfote hört mit. Später erklärt Cora Orchideenpfote ein Stück der Nachricht. '' In Erwachter Blutdrust erfüllt sich im 12. Kapitel der erste Teil der Prophezeihung als sich der Himmel bei einem Kampf zwischen einer Moorclan und einer Silberclan Patroullie verdunkelt. Himmelpfote bringt sie darauf als Orchideenpfote ihr davon erzählt. Auch erfüllt sich die Ankündigung das gleiches Blut sich bekämpfen wird als Distelpfote und Sturmpfote gegeneinander kämpfen und als Blitzpfote seine Schwester Nachtpfote angreift als diese Orchideenpfote bedroht. auch darauf macht Himmelpfote sie aufmerksam. Der letzte Teil der Prophezeichung wird erfüllt als Orchideenlied ihren Wiedersacher Regenstern tötet, den Anführer des Silberclans. Du musst dich auf Veränderungen einstellen. Nichts wird so sein wie es war. ''Himmelpfote warnt Orchideenpfote am Tag an dem ihre Mutter stirbt. Himmelpfote bekommt die Botschaft wie immer von Krähenpfote. Sie meint die Morde der Katzen und den Moorclan. Sie erfüllt sich als es die ersten Clankämpfe und Tote gibt.'' Du bist dabei den Falschen Weg zu wählen. Achte auf deine Entscheidungen! ''Mohnpfote überbringt Orchideenpfote diese Warnung. Orchideenpfote denkt daran ob sie dem Moorclan folgen sollte. Mohnpfote allerdings meinte die Liebesbeziehung zu Regennase.'' ''Ein brennender Stern wird kommen und einen Kampf über den Wald bringen. Das Blut der Verräter wird den Waldboden tränken und die Prophezeihung von der schönsten Blume sich erfüllen. ''Ihre Mutter überbringt ihr diese Botschaft. Orchideenlied wird schwanger und erfährt das ihre Tochter der brennende Stern ist, der Krieg bringen wird. Sie ist sauer auf den Sternenclan weil er das Schicksal ihrer Tochter beeinflusst. Später unterstützt sie ihre Tochter aber. Bilder Orchideenpfote als heilerin bearbeitet.png Orchideenpfote als heilerin2.png Orchideenpfote Heilerin.png Moorpfote und Orchideenpfote.png G-Orchideenlied.png Dwqa.png Cat and kitten base by rascal4488-d5ou4d3.png Cat couple lineart by aliice in neverland-d7ipzv1.png Screenshot-5.jpg|Orchideenlied thumb|316px|Schülerin Zitate Kategorie:Streuner Kategorie:Königin Kategorie:By The Nini-Nom Return